SOLDIERLY LOVE AND A BABYSITTER
by gurjhime
Summary: AU, slightly OOC Shiznat They brougth life to each other's lives, and became each other's lives in turn. Loyal to their lovem they met as a soldier and a babysitter.


A/N—Personally I found that writing a soldier like Natsuki was awesome. I absolutely love the Natsuki in this fic, I wrote things and just wanted to hug her!

Yes, I also find it strange that I wanted to hug someone I sort of created... hehe

Disclaimer: Don't own characters of Mai HiME/Otome, but I do babysit...

SOLDIERLY LOVE AND A BABYSITTER

Anh Lu was the woman wanted by all others. She was gorgeous, smart, and a flirt. She went through high school as a very popular student; she had a great social life.

Her high school days involved her to be partying and getting girls almost every week. College was no different feat for her.

She got any girl she wanted. Even the straight ones: no girl could be straight around Anh, she thought.

Anh was currently living the high life: she was wealthy with a great job as a corporate executive; she had a luxurious car, a penthouse apartment and great weeks full of partying and ladies.

She was content in life.

Anh walked inside the building of her job, as an executive she had a nice office on the top floor. She flirted with the secretary, making her blush and gave charming smiles to all the ladies on the way to her office, just like every other morning.

Anh walked into her office and stretched while putting away her coat and calling in for some coffee.

"Lu-san, Kanzaki-san has asked for all executives to meet in the boarding room in five minutes."

Her secretary was a cute woman whose voice flooded the speakerphone of her office. Unfortunately, her secretary was married with two children, so Anh was not going to tap that lady... ever.

"Thank you" Anh replied and made the intern who had just brought in her coffee blush a cute pink when she gave her a sexy wink.

After a few minutes of organizing her work, Anh made her way to the meeting. Upon entering, everyone gave her warm smiles.

There were four executives, such as her, who served under Reito Kanzaki who was CEO of the corporation.

"Anh-san, good morning" Reito gave her a warm smile. Anh gave him one back and took her seat next to Chie Harada and Kazuya Kurauchi. The other executive who sat across from her was Mikoto Kanzaki, Reito's younger sister.

Anh had not gotten involved with any of her coworkers, despite some of their good looks.

Except for Mikoto, they had had sex once, more than year ago, but Mikoto hadn't been an executive then, just the boss's hot younger sister in college.

She assumed it probably wasn't a good idea to get involved with co-workers, and none of them were worth it to her either.

That was when time stopped for Anh, everything was in slow motion. She noticed a new face she had never seen before, and her heart skipped a beat.The most beautiful woman she had ever seen, the most breathtaking.

"Anh-san" Reito started talking, "I would like you to meet Shizuru Viola."

She would be worth it.

...

"Pleased to meet you," Shizuru spoke in the loveliest accented voice Anh had ever heard.

It was right then and there that Anh decided she wanted this beauty in her bed, screaming in pleasure. Screaming _her_ name for more.

"The _pleasure_ is all mine, Viola-san."

Shizuru gave her a nice smile. Too nice.

"Everyone," Reito turned to address the other executives, "Shizuru is family to me, she is a very talented individual and recently graduated college. I have been saving the new position of Treasurer of the company for her, and today is her first day at work."

Everyone gave her a polite applause to which she bowed slightly.

Anh would secretly stare at her the whole time of their meeting (but pay attention to proceedings as well.) She just could not get enough of that beauty.

When she went back to her office, she had a small inner struggle.

_Wow, I want her so bad. She was the sexiest woman I have ever seen. But a fellow worker, and family to my boss... Whatever, she's hot and I want her in my bed._

Anh decided to invite Shizuru for lunch with her, to get to know her better and to charm her to the bedroom.

To her joy, Shizuru agreed.

"So, Viola-san, you just graduated from college, yes?"

"That would be correct." Shizuru sipped her tea like she was made to do it.

"So, how old would that make you?" Anh was a great actor, hiding her intentions.

"I turn 22 in December."

Anh was actually surprised, that was a very young age to graduate college and already have a kickass job. And it was a little young, since Anh was 26 herself, but not too young when she noticed some of Shizuru's cleavage.

"How do you know Reito-san?"

"Reito? We grew up together, and he has been in love with my step sister since we were toddlers."

"You mean-"

"Yes, Mai-chan is my step sister."

Anh and everyone in the corporation knew of Reito's marriage to a fashion designer Mai Tokiha, recently Mai Kanzaki.

After a little small chat, Anh was pleased to have talked to the red eyed beauty.

She wanted her very badly.

She always got what she wanted.

Always.

...

Shizuru got home after her first day of work to her cute, perfect sized house.

"Shi-chan! Shi-chan!" Shizuru was attacked at the legs by a girl with blond hair, who happened to be the cutest little thing.

"Ara, Alyssa-chan, how was your day?"

"Great! We drew pictures today. Want to see?"

Alyssa bounced with excitement and ran to her room in haste.

Shizuru giggled fondly and put her stuff away, she walked into the kitchen to find her step sister.

"Mai, that smells good." She sat at the kitchen counter watching her sister fry something.

"Shizuru! How was work? Reito said everyone loves you and you did a fantastic job."

Shizuru giggled, Reito was like her older protective brother who was proud at anything she did, much like he was with Mikoto.

"Oh yes, Reito, Mikoto and I are having dinner here tonight."

"Anything special?" Shizuru inquired since Mai seemed extremely happy today.

"You have to wait." Mai had a secret, and before Shizuru could inquire, she was cut off with a question.

"How were your co-workers? Reito didn't mention." Mai was like a mother, having to make sure Shizuru made friends, of course.

"They were all fine Mai, I got to know that Anh-san rather well."

"Good," Mai smiled. "You should make some friends to get your mind off things for the nest couple weeks, and Anh-san from what I hear is a very social person."

"You're probably right. But I have Alyssa-chan to spend time with as well..." Shizuru trailed off.

Mai looked at her sister with a sad smile. She knew Shizuru was feeling lonely the past few days and will continue to feel lonely for the next few weeks.

Why, may you ask would this be?

Because...

"Shi-chan! Shi-chan!"

"Yes?" Shizuru giggled again at the ever-bubbly Alyssa who was waving a paper in front of her face.

"Look! It's our family!"

Shizuru took the paper and was close to crying when she saw it. There were three people in the picture holding hands.

"See? That's you, and that would be me, and that's Nee-chan!"

Shizuru's was touched at the child's drawing of crayons. She put the picture proudly on the fridge with a magnet.

"It's lovely, Alyssa-chan."

Alyssa giggled and ran back to her room. She was always full of energy and happy, completely the opposite of her Nee-chan.

Shizuru felt lonely again at the thought. She hated it when **she **left for work, leaving Shizuru all alone. Shizuru needed **her** right now.

"Don't worry, Shizuru." Mai could read her sister's thoughts.

"**She'll** be back before you know it."

Yes, **she** would be back in exactly two weeks and one day approximately 12 hours.

...

"I'm pregnant." Mai announced at the dinner table to her husband, to Shizuru, and to Mikoto, while Alyssa watched television.

Everyone was in silence before Reito jumped for joy and hugged his wife, dancing and laughing! Mai giggled and Mikoto gave her a hug too. Shizuru knew how badly Mai wanted a child, and her dream came true.

...

Shizuru was helping Alyssa do her math homework when the phone rang.

Alyssa bolted out of her chair to grab it before Shizuru could and answered it before the third ring.

"Hello?" she really was the cutest thing.

"_Hey princess."_

"NEE-CHAN!" Alyssa screamed in delight at the voice of her older sister.

When Shizuru heard it, her heart sipped a beat.

"_So, you're not giving Shizuru any trouble?"_

"Never Nee-chan! Shi-chan was helping me with math."

"_Really?" _**She** didn't believe it.

"Yes!" replied the witty 6 year old.

"_I don't believe you."_ The voice mocked and chuckled.

"But it's true!"

"_You expect me to believe you do your homework?"_

Alyssa growled into the phone as she sat back down in her seat next to Shizuru.

"Nee-chan! You're mean! I'm an excellent student for your information."

The husky voice on the other end laughed at her little sister's frustration.

Alyssa just glared at the phone, a perfect imitation of her sister, and pushed it to Shizuru.

Shizuru put the headphone to her ear, listening to the laughter on the other end.

"_Now now princess, I was only kidding."_

"Ara, am I your princess now?" Shizuru heard the laughter stop completely.

"_Shizuru!"_ The voice was surprised for a second. _"I-you I mean...well...uh"_

"Oh, so I'm not you princess? Ikezu, am I not good enough?"

Alyssa giggled, knowing her older sister was going to get the payback she deserved.

"_Shizuru!"_ The voice scolded. It then sighed in disappointment.

"_Unfortunately, I only have time for a quick call. I have to report back to duty in a few minutes."_ Shizuru was equally disappointed she couldn't talk longer, she had been thinking about **her** all day, wanting to hear **her** voice.

"_Say, how are you? You do know you are my queen, right_?" Shizuru giggled at the soft tone on the phone.

"Yes, I know. I'm fine..."

There was a silence.

"I miss you." Shizuru confessed to the phone.

"_I miss you too. So much."_ The voice sounded so loving, that Shizuru wished the owner of it was here to hug her and love her.

Shizuru passed the phone to Alyssa who also admitted to her sister that she missed her and that she better come back soon.

"Shi-chan?" Alyssa asked Shizuru as she put the phone away.

"Hmm?" Shizuru stopped herself from crying.

"Nee-chan told me to tell you she loves you."

Shizuru tried really hard to not cry.

"I love your Nee-chan too." She gave Alyssa a hug and they continued doing the math homework.

...

"Love you princess," She missed her little sister a lot.

"Tell your Shi-chan that I love her."

"_Okay! Bye Nee-chan! Love you, you better come back soon."_ She chuckled as her sister hung up the phone.

"Awww, your sis is so cute, unlike you Kruger," sneered her comrade.

"Shut up Nao." The figure who hung up the phone was a cool beauty, she looked deadly and untouchable, and she even had an eye patch from having had someone cut her eye before, if anything it made her sexier and deadlier.

Her military uniform just pushed those buttons.

They had some silence while she put on a bulletproof vest, and loaded her gun.

"You miss them a lot, eh?"

Natsuki sighed, "Yeah."

Natsuki Kruger: elite squadron leader of the Special Armed Forces Unit. She was a 25 year old beauty who was extremely unsocial and kept to herself except for her friend Nao, who she had known since high-school.

When Natsuki had been 19, her mother died giving birth to her little sister, leaving her in Natsuki's care. Her father had died a year before on a mission. He was an air force pilot. Natsuki needed money and followed her father's footsteps into the armed forces.

The only down side of her job: Sometimes missions would take her weeks and she would be away from her loved ones.

And then there was the danger, which always worried her Shizuru. And the fear of taking her away from Alyssa.

...

"That mother fucker deserved an ass whooping." Natsuki laughed at Nao's choice of words.

"It's great, eh Kruger? Now we can go home in one week instead of two."

"Yeah"

"You can see your babe early, and your little sis."

Natsuki allowed a small blush to grace her features.

"I'm going to propose to her."

"WHAT?"

"When I get back, I'll surprise her, and propose."

...

Shizuru had been working for a few weeks at her new job, and she enjoyed it very much. She made a good friend in Chie, and she already got along with Mikoto and Reito.

To celebrate her first week, she invited everyone in her office over for a dinner party, also celebrating Mai's pregnancy.

Anh was going to make her move on the beauty tonight. She had wanted to jump Shizuru and conquest her hot body all week. She was getting obsessive.

Her plan? Simple.

At the party, she would seduce her in the woman's own home and then she would have her screaming all night.

Shizuru let her guests in. She had Kazuya and his wife Akane, Chie and her wife Aoi, Reito and Mai, Mikoto and her newest girlfriend who she didn't know, and she had Alyssa in a cute green dress greet them at the door with her.

She also had some secretaries and the like over.

When she heard the doorbell, Shizuru greeted her friend Anh.

"Anh-san! You look lovely." Shizuru commented on Anh's lovely black dress.

"Thanks Shizuru-san, you look beautiful." Shizuru smiled and led her in to the house.

Anh eyed Shizuru hungrily, she really was sexy tonight. Anh had her mood already; tonight this beauty would be hers to fuck.

"Shi-chan!" Anh turned to see a little blonde girl run up to Shizuru.

"Yes, Alyssa?"

"Auntie Mai was calling for you."

"Excuse me Anh-san, I'll be right back." Shizuru followed the little child into the kitchen.

Anh flirted with some of the workers in the mean time. She would get her catch.

...

Natsuki got off at the airport with Nao and they walked to the parking lot.

"Tell me how it goes, Natsuki!"

Natsuki laughed at her friend as Nao headed home to surprise her own girl Tomoe with some flowers. She was nervous about proposing.

She had it somewhat planned out. She paid the parking fee of her motorcycle, and with her duffel bag mounted her bike.

She could do this.

Shizuru was the love of her life, and it was time to take the next step.

...

Shizuru chatted in a corner with Anh, and Alyssa was sitting on her lap as others in the house drank and laughed within the party atmosphere.

Anh wanted the little twerp to leave so she could make a move on Shizuru.

Outside, Natsuki quietly parked her motorcycle. She loved being home. Cars were parked in the neighbourhood; someone must be having a party.

Natsuki fumbled for her keys and heard chatter on the other side of the door. She recognized Reito's car, and Mikoto's car. They must be over.

At the moment, Natsuki had on black skin tight jeans, a white t-shirt and her military jacket with all of its medals and badges.

She took a breath and made sure the ring was in her pocket.

She put the keys in the door, unlocking it and entering to meet her loved ones.

...

Shizuru turned from the couch to see the front door open, and revealing the girl of her dreams.

Natsuki walked in, and seemed surprised to find all the dinner guests.

Wait, Natsuki was there! Shizuru couldn't react before Alyssa who jumped off her lap and pounced, hugging her sister's leg.

"Nee-chan!" She squealed in delight.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the beautiful woman who just entered.

She looked amazing. She had so many medals on her military jacket that it was intimidating. Her eye patch made her look scary, sexy and irresistible all at once.

Shizuru stood up in her simple black dress to see her girlfriend.

"Hey princess." Natsuki picked up her cute sister, glad to hold her once again.

She gave Shizuru a weak smile, and Shizuru fought her control in front of the guests to not pounce her love right then and there.

"Natsuki."

"Shizuru."

"You're back."

"Yeah, I was hoping to surprise you, but-"

"Natsuki!" Mai came from the kitchen and gave her sister's girlfriend a large hug. Natsuki blushed the smallest blush at the affection, unable to hug back due to Alyssa in her arms.

Everyone else was wondering who this sexy stranger was.

"How are you?" Reito came from the side and clasped her shoulder in a fatherly way.

After Natsuki struggled free from the questions, she excused herself to her bedroom and put away her stuff.

She came back out to the party with a dark blue dress.

Natsuki was not the most social person, but she sat on the couch next to Shizuru, and Alyssa immediately jumped on her lap. Shizuru moved in closer to her.

Natsuki in a sexy blue dress with her eye patch? That made Shizuru's heart go wild, considering Natsuki rarely dressed up, and when she did it was amazing. Plus the get-up made her seem like a sexy lady spy on a mission. Kinky...

"Nee-chan! How was your mission?"

Natsuki gave a small smile to her jumpy sister.

"It was good princess, I got you something."

"Really? What did you get?"

"Secret."

"NO! Tell me pleeease?"

"No"

"YES"

"Nope"

"yes"

"nooooo"

"yes"

Shizuru giggled as her girlfriend and her little munchkin argued so adorably. Natsuki was only ever so playful with her sister... and sometimes Shizuru.

Anh was being ignored ever since this person came, she didn't like it.

"Shizuru-san"

Shizuru giggled at the duo and then turned to whoever was calling her name.

"Excuse me, but who is that?" Anh questioned, skilfully hiding her resentment at the interruption.

Shizuru suddenly felt bad for ignoring her colleague.

"Ara, excuse my rudeness Anh-san. Natsuki?"

Natsuki stopped tickling Alyssa to face Shizuru.

"Please meet Anh Lu, one of my colleagues."

Anh stared at the girl's one good eye; it was a brilliant green eye.

She felt intimidated.

"Natsuki Kruger."

That was all Natsuki said while extending a hand to Anh.

"Nice to meet you Kruger-san."

Natsuki just nodded her head and attempted a friendly smile.

"Natsuki, Anh-san is one of Reito's executives."

Natsuki took in the information and stored it in her brain. Even socially she acted like a soldier.

"So," Anh wanted Shizuru to herself but decided to have polite conversation with Natsuki. Something about her seemed intimidating, as if you had to get on her good side and Anh didn't mind flirting with her either. She was pretty sexy. Maybe it was because she had entered with all those military medals, and then there was the eye patch...

"You in the military?"

Natsuki gave her a nod.

Shizuru knew Natsuki wouldn't talk much, so to help Anh feel at ease she spoke on her girlfriend's behalf.

"Natsuki's in the special armed forces. She's squadron leader."

Anh was getting more intimidated.

"Nee-chan, I'm tired."

Natsuki stood up with her sleepy sister.

"Shizuru, I'll tuck her into bed. Excuse me," she bowed to them and left.

Anh was happy to have Shizuru to herself, finally.

...

Guests were leaving, and Anh offered to stay behind to help cleanup. Shizuru really thought Anh was such a kind and sweet person.

It was almost one in the morning and Shizuru was in the kitchen talking a little with Anh.

Mai and Reito were the only other two there, and Natsuki pulled them aside.

She whispered to them what she was planning for Shizuru tomorrow (proposal), causing them both tears of joy.

Mai and Reito left, before their excitement could cause Shizuru suspicion, and soon it was only Natsuki, Shizuru and Anh left in the house with Alyssa sleeping upstairs.

Natsuki went back to the bedroom, passing by the kitchen noticing Shizuru in deep conversation about the design of their kitchen with Anh.

She changed into her pyjamas, checked once again on her little princess and decided to join Shizuru downstairs.

Shizuru giggled as she saw a sleepy pyjama clad Natsuki walk into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

Anh was confused. She thought that she and Shizuru were the only people left in the house; she had been going to make her move.

"Actually," Shizuru turned back to Anh after getting a glare from Natsuki's one green eye, "Natsuki wouldn't let me change too much decor in the house."

"Wait, so you live with Kruger-san?" Anh was confused...

Natsuki sat next to Shizuru and drank her milk, her one eye looking at Shizuru intently. Anh paused... that look, it was like... love?

"Ara, Anh-san, Natsuki and I live here yes."

Just then, there were little footsteps as an adorable sleepy Alyssa came downstairs with a fluffy puppy animal toy.

"Nee-chan, I had a bad dream."

Natsuki said nothing but stood up to tuck Alyssa back into bed.

"So..." Anh stared at the little girl, "she's Kruger-san's little sister?"

Shizuru nodded her head yes and stood up.

Anh's plans of seduction were leaving now. Were Natsuki and Shizuru a couple? They didn't act like it openly, but they live together...

"Thank you for helping clean-up, it's getting late though."

Anh nodded, taking in that she was being excused from their home.

"Right, thanks for the evening." She gave her most charming smile, but Shizuru just smiled back. Had Anh Lu met the first lady to not _like_ her? To not... _want_ her?

"See you after the weekend Anh-san."

And just like that, Anh Lu was back in her car wondering how she could have missed the signs that Shizuru didn't like her... that way.

However, this only made her want the goddess in her bed even more.

Anh liked playing hard to get.

...

"Is she asleep?" Shizuru asked her girlfriend as she stood in the doorway of Alyssa's room.

"Yeah, I don't think she's going to get up now."

Shizuru smiled as Natsuki gave her little sister a little kiss and they both stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door.

Shizuru hugged her instantly, letting out the emotion she had held in the entire night.

Natsuki stumbled from the sudden contact but hugged Shizuru back.

Shizuru giggled as Natsuki swiftly picked her up bridal style, and walked her into their bedroom.

She gently laid Shizuru on the bed and brushed her hair to the side like she was the most delicate thing in the world.

"Shizuru." she whispered as her one green eye made contact with Shizuru's two red ones.

"I love you." She whispered it, and Shizuru's heart stopped just like every other time Natsuki confessed that she loved her.

"I love you too" Shizuru reached up to Natsuki's face, and gently lifted her eye patch.

She preferred to make love to her soul mate without it. There had been times when she left it on, but right now she wanted it off so she could see all of her love.

Natsuki watched in awe as Shizuru lifted of her patch and gently touched her scarred eye. She was amazed that Shizuru never found it ugly, and even preferred her without the eye patch.

Natsuki bent down to kiss her love on the lips, softly and tenderly.

Shizuru always felt like she was in heaven from just one kiss that Natsuki gave her. She encircled her love's neck as the kiss deepened.

Natsuki moved her right hand up and down Shizuru's thigh. Shizuru pulled her in closer and moaned into her mouth.

Natsuki found herself the victim of Shizuru's expert hands suddenly leaving her neck and lifting up her shirt. She let Shizuru take it off and was rolled over by her young lover as kisses attacked her exposed chest.

Natsuki hugged her closer. She can't believe she lived without Shizuru for two weeks: two agonizing weeks.

Natsuki unzipped the back of Shizuru's dress and since it was strapless, it easily came off of her.

Shizuru giggled as Natsuki flipped positions again and kissed her with so much love she wanted to burst.

Shizuru helped Natsuki out of the pants, while Natsuki moved them both under the covers for some warmth.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's scarred eye, it was puffy and had a big slash making a permanent dark bruise.

Natsuki winced, but loved the gentle kisses she was receiving.

Natsuki grinded with her love, she did it slowly, like a sweet torture to Shizuru.

"Faster." Shizuru breathed in a whisper, but Natsuki heard it and obeyed her love's wish.

Tonight was all about gentle lovemaking, just like every other time Natsuki came back home.

Shizuru had her arms above her head and moaned in pleasure, like Natsuki who also breathed heavily the whole time.

Natsuki pushed harder down and faster, pushing them over the edge. Shizuru pushed her body into Natsuki and clenched her fists as the peak of pleasure came closer.

They both climaxed at the same time and Natsuki continued with gentle pushes while the pleasure pulsed through their bodies.

Natsuki kissed her lover on the lips and was promptly pushed down while Shizuru kissed her neck.

After they kissed for a lovely few minutes, Shizuru entered Natsuki with her finger. She pushed in harder and faster every time Natsuki made a sound.

"Shi-Shizuru" Natsuki's voice of her name made her go crazy and she pushed harder, adding in another finger.

Natsuki groaned a wonderful sound to Shizuru's ears as her orgasm came to a halt.

Shizuru took out her fingers and trailed them on Natsuki's soldierly slim stomach under the covers.

She gently kissed her girlfriend's cheek and licked her damaged eye with tender care.

Natsuki rolled Shizuru over and gave a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing under the covers.

Shizuru felt Natsuki kiss her hips and inner thigh, before entering her core with her tongue.

"N-Natsuki..." Shizuru gasped and moaned at the contact.

Her military girl had really good stamina when it came to bed.

Natsuki pushed her over the edge, sending Shizuru into heaven once again before wiping her mouth and resurfacing from the blanket.

She gave Shizuru another kiss on the cheek and pulled her to sleep on top, before they both drifted off to sleep.

...

II... The Past...II

...

Natsuki played with her little princess's hair, as Alyssa slept comfortably on her.

There was a knock at the door, and Natsuki gently untangled her sister to go and greet the guest.

Shizuru stood outside the door, making sure this was the right address. She had gotten herself a job to babysit someone's kid for 8 days. The pay was good and she loved kids.

She looked at the house, it was around 5 in the afternoon and the house was fairly large with a double garage.

The door opened, and Shizuru was met with two green eyes and a stern face of a very pretty woman. A very sexy and pretty woman, with a military jacket.

The woman let her inside and brought her to the living room.

Shizuru was surprised, she was just a graduate from high school, and this woman who she assumed was a mother was also quite young, probably not much older than herself.

The woman motioned her to sit on one of the black leather couches, while she sat down next to a cute sleeping child.

Natsuki had a straight posture, like a soldier at attention.

"Natsuki Kruger." She bowed at the pretty babysitter before her.

Natsuki was not a social person, if she could help it.

"Shizuru Viola." Shizuru decided to be friendlier and extended her hand for a handshake.

To her surprise, the stiff lady hesitated for a mere handshake and blushed slightly from the contact.

Shizuru was amused.

How could someone who looked so gorgeous be so shy?

"Um," Kruger started and coughed her throat clear, always a soldier. "This," she motioned to Alyssa, "is my little sister Alyssa Kruger."

As if on cue, little Alyssa mumbled and groggily opened her eyes.

"Nee-chan?" she asked sleepily.

Shizuru giggled, and to her delight Natsuki blushed a little, but picked up the blonde cutie.

"Princess, this is Shizuru" She motioned to the pretty lady, and Alyssa blushed an equivalent o her sister's.

"Nice to meet you, Alyssa-chan."

Alyssa took an immediate liking to her, and smiled.

For a 2 year old, she could already walk and talk and was always full of energy.

"Princess, why don't you go and show Shizuru around the house?"

Alyssa smiled and took the lady's hand urging her.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, who gave a pleasant smile, pleased that Alyssa liked the babysitter.

"I'll just be packing." Natsuki was leaving in the morning, thus she might as well pack while Alyssa escorted the guest around the house.

...

"And this Shibu, is my room!" Alyssa called her Shibu since it was easier to say than Shizuru.

"Ara, it's vey nice."

Alyssa beamed at the comment.

When it got later into the night, Natsuki called to say dinner was ready.

It was actually take-out.

"Shizuru," Shizuru liked the way Natsuki said her name "just record all of the things you spend and I'll be glad to pay you back. Till then, I'm pretty sure I left enough money and Alyssa knows where it is, right?"

Alyssa nodded her head and giggled, she was very mature for a 2 year old. Shizuru was getting along merrily with them, she liked them. Natsuki didn't talk much at all, but when she did it was actually rather sexy... err she meant pleasant... yes, it was rather pleasant.

Natsuki talked with authority and was straight to the point.

"Natsuki," it was the first time Shizuru spoke her name, and she got the full attention she wanted, "what do you do anyway?"

She continued to eat waiting for Natsuki to swallow and reply.

"I'm... in the army." She said.

Alyssa yelled something about puppets and ran from the kitchen.

"How old are you?" Shizuru pried gently, and Natsuki told her honestly.

"21" Shizuru herself was 18; she was admiring the girl in front of her who supported her little sister and managed a home at 21.

"Really?" Shizuru wanted to know more about her.

Natsuki nodded, continuing to eat like a soldier, stiff and calmly. But Shizuru doubted soldiers used that much mayonnaise...

"My father was an air force pilot, but he died in action almost 3 years ago."

Pause.

"My mom died when she gave birth to Alyssa... she was pregnant just when my father died."

Shizuru was starting to make sense of why Natsuki lived with her 2 year old sister.

"So, um..." Natsuki wasn't used to talking with people. "Wh-what about you?"

Shizuru giggled softly at her shy nature, earning another blush. "I'm going to university soon, but I do babysitting on the side as a job."

Natsuki stored the information away. "You're really good with kids; Alyssa likes you a lot..."

They continued small chatter, finding a little bit more about each other.

Shizuru had come that evening thinking she would meet some stuck up and rich snob who didn't have time to care for their children, but instead she met Natsuki.

Natsuki was simply doing her job, and making money to support her sister.

The special armed forces provided really good pay for an officer and she wanted Alyssa to have a nice easy life.

She really loved her sister.

Shizuru left that evening, agreeing to come back the next morning before Natsuki left, to temporarily 'move in.'

Shizuru became Natsuki's official choice of babysitter for Alyssa whenever she went on missions.

...

Natsuki had a dream about Shizuru, again.

She had been having these for a few weeks, in the dreams there would be Shizuru and they would just sit, talk, or go out places.

In this dream however, they kissed.

Soldier Kruger was blushing at the memory and rather confused about her feelings.

She made Shizuru her choice of babysitter for months now, and she found herself thinking of the red-eyed beauty a lot. She really liked her.

She decided to place a call.

Ring ring ring ring...

"_Hello?"_ It was the voice of an angel.

"Shizuru?"

"_Natsuki."_ Shizuru seemed happy to talk to her, and she blushed.

"_Is Natsuki going on another mission so soon?"_

"Huh? N-no...um... I was just calling..." Natsuki was not a people person at all.

"I was wondering if you're free for dinner tonight. Alyssa already misses you, and... And it's my treat." She felt rather clumsy for an elite soldier.

"_That would be lovely,"_ Shizuru replied and Natsuki found herself an extremely happy soldier.

They made plans to meet at a casual restaurant; it was their unofficial first date!

...

The dinner went by smoothly, Natsuki was always amazed by how pretty Shizuru looked.

Shizuru, unbeknownst to her, was practically worshipping her looks and behaviour.

Natsuki pretty much always had a pair of trendy jeans, a plain white t–shirt, and her military jacket which made her extremely attractive. It was pretty much her only clothes. Simple, and sexy.

As promised, Natsuki paid for everything, and offered Shizuru a ride home.

Natsuki had a motorcycle as well as a car since she never wanted Alyssa on her motorcycle...yet.

Shizuru accepted the ride, and Alyssa fell sound asleep in the back seat.

When Natsuki pulled up at her apartment complex, Shizuru surprised her with a kiss on the cheek and left before she could say anything.

What else could she do but blush, until she got control of her mind?

Maybe Shizuru liked her too! Natsuki was dead on right. Shizuru really liked her.

...

Shizuru would tell Mai all about Natsuki, and how much she liked her. Mai and Shizuru had become sisters through their parents when they had been 5(Shizuru) and 8(Mai), and their parents had left them to go to heaven over the years after a horrible plane crash, leaving them as each other's only family.

Mai was happy for her sister, and demanded to meet this 'Natsuki'.

So Shizuru decided to surprise Natsuki at her house and bring Mai along.

They hadn't talked since the kiss, and she was nervous, wondering what Natsuki thought about it.

Natsuki was really flustered when they showed on her doorstep, and Alyssa took an immediate liking to Mai, who ended up cooking for the 'poor child who only lived on take-out.'

Natsuki could only think about Shizuru's lips the entire evening, and after Alyssa went to bed and Mai had to leave for a date, Shizuru stayed behind with Natsuki.

That was when they felt nervous, Shizuru rarely felt nervous, and Natsuki likewise.

Natsuki thought long and hard, and decided to let her soldierly instincts kick in.

She would enter the battlefield with courage.

So she grabbed Shizuru's wrist gently, and turned her around.

They made eye contact, and Natsuki pulled her closer, their face mere inches apart.

Shizuru kissed her first.

It was a gentle placement of lips.

Then they kissed again.

And again, and again; over and over in ecstasy.

Shizuru pushed the older girl down on the couch and they kissed for a very long time.

Natsuki had never kissed anyone before, but she let her instincts kick in and went with how she felt.

To Shizuru, she was the best kisser in the world.

...

They hadn't gone past kissing and intense feeling in the month they had gone out for.

Shizuru wouldn't accept money for babysitting when Natsuki had to go on another mission.

Why? Natsuki had asked her. She answered that she loved Alyssa, so money wasn't necessary.

Natsuki would turn 22 during her mission, and when she came back, Shizuru was shocked to see her.

Shocked to find her face wounded, and an eye patch covering her right eye.

"Natsuki? What happened?" She had asked with worry and care.

Natsuki had told her how someone cut her eye with a dagger during an infiltration, and she was permanently blinded in her one eye.

It was ugly, it looked extremely painful.

Shizuru had given her a hug; Alyssa had thought her sister was a pirate.

When Natsuki put her princess to sleep, she told Shizuru that she would understand if Shizuru didn't want to be with her anymore.

Shizuru got furious, and told Natsuki she loves _her_ not her eye.

So Natsuki was shocked because Shizuru had just said she loved her.

Instinct kicked in, and she kissed the lady of her heart, and then said, "I love you too" and she took Shizuru to her bedroom.

They made love very gently for the first time, and said nothing to each other.

Soon, Natsuki found herself living a routine of Mai cooking for them, Shizuru by her side at all times, and an even happier Alyssa.

And she loved her new life.

...

"Move in with me... um... us. Move in with us?" Natsuki Kruger said this to her young girlfriend while her cheeks flared up, her eye patch failing to over her embarrassment.

Shizuru thought she had heard things. Did Natsuki just ask her to move in?

"I...um..." Natsuki was trying to search fro words to say.

"I understand if you think it's... too fast..."

Shizuru kissed her cheek, "I'd love to move in."

She was totally ready for that, considering she practically lived there anyways.

And that was how they had been for the next 3 years they stayed together.

...

II...The present...II

...

Natsuki went downstairs after waking up, searching for her fiancée to be.

She was ceremoniously glomped by her sister as she entered the kitchen, seeing Shizuru giggle and sip tea.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Good morning" Alyssa hugged her legs and squeezed.

"Good morning princess," Natsuki picked her little sister up even though she was getting older, and walked to the fridge.

She may not appear so, but Natsuki Kruger was a very strong soldier.

"There are some pancakes I made." Shizuru told her and was delighted when Natsuki blushed from the fact that she had cooked.

"Yeah! Shi-chan made pancakes Nee-chan, I had 2 whole ones."

Natsuki chuckled and made through the kitchen for her pancakes as Alyssa jumped off of her to go get dressed.

"Alyssa-chan has soccer today."

Natsuki whipped her head around to stare at her girlfriend.

"She does?" That could change her plans about proposing...

"Hmmm," Shizuru had some more of her tea, "It's her first game."

Natsuki wouldn't miss it for the world.

"What time?" Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's way of questioning, much like a soldier interviewing.

Natsuki blushed.

"At 1:30 in Ryuugen Park."

Natsuki went back to the fridge and paused when she noticed the picture on it.

A picture of three people holding hands, most likely her Shizuru and Alyssa.

"Alyssa drew it." Shizuru informed her as she put her dishes in the sink.

Natsuki blushed; she couldn't help but think that that is how it should be. They were a family, and she would marry Shizuru eventually.

Natsuki looked at the time on the stove, it was 12:30, and the park was close by.

"I'll eat quickly." Natsuki said putting her dishes on the table before doubling back for mayo from the fridge and sitting.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said to her girlfriend who was about to leave the kitchen.

Shizuru turned around.

"Th...Thank you, for everything." She knew she didn't need to say it, but she wanted Shizuru to know how much her presence helped. She was thankful to God for giving her Shizuru.

Shizuru blushed. She could cry from such honest and gentle words from her love. She gave Natsuki a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen.

Natsuki smiled and went back to eating her mayo pancakes.

...

"Go Alyssa-chan!" Shizuru yelled to cheer her little sister on.

Alyssa waved at them before running back to her position on the field.

Natsuki watched her sister in awe; she was really happy playing soccer. It made Natsuki happy.

Natsuki wasn't one to cheer, but she got into the game. Many of the other parents of their children didn't approach Natsuki or Shizuru, mostly because of the fact that Natsuki was silent as usual and had this aura of inapproachability and not to forget her eye patch was very intimidating.

Many people saw them as an extremely young couple to have a daughter, or they assumed it was their daughter.

Extremely young couple, but very beautiful one and perfect for each other.


End file.
